Poké-High
by Fairytale of Lies
Summary: Pokémon High school! First volume! This High-school consists of the anime characters, game characters, AND THE DEX HOLDERS! Join all of them as they survive High-school in the best and worst possible ways! Consists of MANY parings! Minipichu and Juli-sama14 as co-writers! Obviously highschool AU! -HIATUS-
1. The First Day

**_Minipichu_: HI!**

**_Juli-sama14_: What's up everyone?**

**_Minipichu_: WE HAVE GREAT NEWS, THIS IS POKÉ-HIGH! AND GUESS WHAT?! ME AND JULIE-SAMA14 ARE GONNA BE CO-AUTHORS!**

**_Juli-sama14_: Did you overload on coffee and sugar? **

**_Minipichu_: YUP! Want some candy and coffee? *hands Juli-sama a cup of coffee and candy* THERE'S GUMMY BEARS, JELLY BEANS, LOLLIPOPS, TAFFY, AND POPROCKS!**

**_Juli-sama14:_ YAY! *eats candy* So...who's gonna do the disclaimer since you're too hyper right now and I will be in a few min.**

**_Minipichu_: *yanks Green to the side* MR. EMO! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**_Green_: *groans* fine. Neither Julie-sama or Minipichu own Pokémon, so I'm still alive.**

**_Minipichu_: You'd still be alive, there'd just be more OldrivalShipping!**

**_Juli-sama14_: And more IkariShipping. So, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Blue_: *pops out randomly* Greenie! Time to get back in the story! *yanks Green away***

* * *

**POKÉ-HIGH: Chapter I : The First Day**

* * *

_The Pidgeys were flying high in Kanto,_

_Natus would soar through the skies in Johto,_

_Taillows flew high across the sky in Hoenn,_

_Starlys would scratch the pine trees for fun in Sinnoh,_

_Pidoves danced along the streets of Nimbasa in Unova,_

_And Fletchlings flew their way around the Lumiose Tower in Kalos..._

_And all of these flying Pokémon in various sorts were flying across the Foire, Almia, and Oblivia region._

_The Pidgeys finally found their way to Celadon City,_

_Everything was so quite in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region...well, at least it used to be._

A middle aged lady with black curly hair was sweeping the floor of her house, "Oh, today's ...Oh Arceus! I completely forgot!" The lady stopped sweeping for a moment,

"Red, honey! You'd said you'd be ready by now! You don't want to miss the train now would you?"

A raven haired teen on the other hand, was struggling to get his jacket on, "Ugh! Why, am I late?! Well, if I'm late, bro's late too!" He quickly got his book-bag on, and shifted out of his room, Am I forgetting anything?

"MOM, I'M HURRYING!" Red shuffled down the stairs, collapsing down them. "AHH!"

The lady rushed over to help her son, "Red?! Are you okay?" She asked her son helping her up,

"Yeah." Red nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Oww,"

Red's mom sighed, "Can you please do me a favor and wake your brother up?"

Red quickly nodded and took a deep breath.

"ASH! GET YOUR LAZY BUM DOWN HERE, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Waaaaaait!" Ash Ketchum, Red's younger brother whined, well-as he fell down the stairs. "AHHHH! WAIT, WAIT, AH!"

Red sighed, '_That's what makes us related..._' He thought, "Very cunning bro..." Red sarcastically remarked,

Ash, who was still dazed from the fall, sneered at him. "W-whatever, bro!" Ash unsteadily stood up and walked wobbly, making Red and their mother laugh.

"Alright." Their mother, Mére, clasped her hands. "So, today will be your first day of highschool," She pointed at Ash. "And today will be your first day of your sophomore year...I have expectations."

Red and Ash sighed in agony, she would do this every year, and it was no treat to be lectured.

"They are...that I expect a good perspective of both of you from all of your teachers. No problems on the first day, got it?"

"Yes." Red and Ash sighed,

Mére continued, "No detention, no nothing. And remember, if anything goes wrong, your have your Pokégears with you, at all times. But don't use them in class, and always-"

"WE KNOW." The two teens groaned, "_'Always have your Pokédex with you in case you need it for class'_..." They said in unison.

"Well, that too, but I mean always be on time for the train and meet up with your friends." Mére spoke, referring to Green, Blue, Yellow, and Misty.

The two brothers nodded. "Got it."

Mére grinned confidently, "Ok, you two, have a nice day!" Red and Ash finally exited the house, already regretting hearing that lecture one, too many times.

* * *

_While the Pallet brothers had started to head off, someone else was preparing for the first day of school as well. A teenage girl who lived in Saffron City was preparing, she had ocean blue hair, and her name was Dawn._

Dawn tiredly opened her eyes, then went back to sleep, and jolted awake, "AHHH! I'm late!" Dawn was excited to finally be going to highschool,

"I have to get ready!" She shrieked

Dawn jumped out of bed, changed out of her PJs and wore her black, white and pink go-getter dress, with her scarf, her knee socks, and her pink go-go boots. She rushed down to the kitchen, were she ate an omelette and three extra fluffy pancakes cooked to perfection, and a glass of orange juice. She hungrily ate and gulped it down, only to be greeted by her mom.

Dawn's mother, Johanna, gave her daughter a strange look, "What mom?"

"Ah, Ummm, nothing dear. Go finish getting ready."

"Okay?" Dawn asked unsurely, _'What was she looking at?'_ Dawn thought to herself.

Dawn ran to the bathroom her brush her teeth, and as she did,

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Dawn shrieked, she had caught a glimpse of her hair. It was sticking up in all kinds of directions, and some parts may have looked like they were defying gravity...

"Dawn! What's wrong?!" Johanna called from downstairs,

"It's HORRIBLE! My hair is terrible today!" She stated. An idea clicked in Dawn's head.

Dawn grabbed one of her Pokéballs and tossed it, "PIPLUP, HELP ME OUT!" She cheered as her partner, Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon, had came out of it's Pokéball.

"Pip, pip!" Piplup piped,

Dawn pointed toward her hair, "Piplup! Please use bubble beam to fix my hair!"

The Pokémon nodded, "PIP, PIP, PIP, PIPLUP!" Piplup released a mass of bubbles and they all hit Dawn's hair, making her blue locks fall down in a perfect formation.

"Never mind mom! Piplup just help me!" Dawn cheered,

"That's nice sweetie." said Johanna said, in a not really paying attention manner.

Dawn hand finished getting ready and grabbed her backpack, said goodbye to her mother, and ran out the door.

"Ok...she should be here, ah!" Dawn cheered while spotting Zoey, Kenny, Diamond, and Pearl, some of her best friends. "Guys!" She called out,

"Dawnie!" Zoey cheered,

"Hey Dee-Dee!" Kenny laughed.

"What's up Dawn?" Diamond asked,

"Sup lil Dawns!" Pearl chuckled,

Dawn smiled, "Zoe! Sup Pearly! I'm fine Dia, I literally just had a panic attack..."

Zoey laughed. "Lemme guess- hair?" Dawn nodded,

"Yup...and Kenny...DON'T CALL ME DEE-DEE!" Dawn yelled chasing after Kenny.

"OH MY ARCUES! THIS GIRL IS INSANE! DIA! PEARL! ZOE! HELP!" Kenny yelled, Dawn stopped chasing him for a moment,

"Where's Paul?" She asked,

Zoey sighed. "He went ahead...said you took forever."

Dawn sighed but immediately perked up, "So?! Let's beat him there! Let's go!"

* * *

_Between the Pallet brothers, and Dawn's trek to school, there was another one...well, more over, two._

"Sis! Yer better be over here in a minute!" Sapphire yelled at her sister from downstairs. '_Oh Arceus is she ever going to stop trying to fix her bandana?'_

"Alright Sapphy just give me a mintue!" May, Sapphire's identical twin yelled back. May combed her brown hair, trying on all sorts of bandanas she had...and she had an unbelievable amount,

"No! This doesn't look right either!" May huffed while taking off her bandana in fury,

"SIS!" May heard Sapphire yell again.

May rolled her eyes, "Ok jeez, don't blow your top!"

May screamed back at her. In a rush, May shuffled through her closet, randomly grabbing any bandana that she had. She wrapped it around her head and took a quick look in the mirror. "Perfect!" May dashed downstairs, where Sapphire was waiting.

"Took ya long enough..." Sapphire sighed.

"Oh shut it Sapphy, I'm not like you who would randomly wear _anything_!" May snapped.

Sapphire hated when May talk about or even referred to the time when they were younger and Sapphire actually got bored and wore an outfit that was made entirely out of leaves and she actually scared Ruby, a boy who was a childhood friend.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at her sister, but then took a glance at her outfit.

"What?" asked May,

"Your outfit...and mine..." Sapphire stated in a annoyed tone.

May shook her head, "What are you-" May looked at her clothes and those her sister was wearing. "_Oh_."

May realized that she and Sapphire were wearing very similar outfits. Only real difference, Sapphire's outfit was black and blue, and May's was black, red and white. Sapphire's bandana was blue with a line design while May's bandana was red and had a circle design. And to their dismay, their shoes were the same brand, same design! Only difference was the color. As natural, Sapphire had blue and May had red.

"Ugh!" Sapphire groaned, "We always have similar outfits every year on the first day of school!" Sapphire complained.

"So?" May asked. "We have twin-telepathy!" Sapphire gave her sister a strange look,

"Twin...what are ya talking about?!" Sapphire spat at her,

May sighed, "I mean-"

"Hey! My two little girls, going to high school!" A man with black hair and a burgundy formal shirts with formal pants hugged his two daughters.

May struggled to breathe from the bear hug, "DAD! WE CAN'T BREATHE!"

"NO! LET US GOOOO, PAPA!" Sapphire choked,

"Norman!" A lady laughed and smiled at him, "Stop choking our little high schoolers!"

Norman, Sapphire's and May's father, chuckled. "Caroline! It's only a joke!" He released his daughters who were huffing and puffing.

A boy, probably around the age of ten or nine ran up to Norman, "Dad! You said May and Sapphire would walk to school! Celadon High is only a few blocks away! My school is on the other side of the city!" He whined.

"Oh, right Max! Well, you seem to be ready, so...lets go!" Max, the boy, and Norman had rushed out of the house to bring him to school.

Sapphire and May were about to leave the house too, "WAIT!" Caroline screamed, "Remember! Wait for Ruby to bring you guys there, and if he or Harley aren't there, then I'll walk you just don't walk alone."

"MA! PRISSY BOY WILL TAKE **_FOREVER_** AND WE REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE KNOWN AS THE TWO DORKS WHOSE MOM HAD TO WALK THEM TO SCHOOL!" Sapphire yelled out,

"Fine..." Caroline sighed, "Then...you can walk by yourselves if you want but be careful!"

May and Sapphire exited the house, not wanting to get into another argument.

"Quick! Sis, do ya see prissy boy anywhere?!" asked Sapphire,

May sneered, "_Ohhhhhh_, you mean your _boyfriend_ Ruby?"

"Wha-PRISSY BOY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sapphire screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Owwwww," May rubbed her ears in pain, "You yell a lot."

"So do you..." Sapphire gave her sister a death glare.

May growled at her, but quickly caught the sight of Ruby, Harley was nowhere to be seen. May tapped Sapphire and Sapphire quickly took notice of Ruby.

"HEY, PRISSY BOY!" Sapphire yelled at Ruby while running after him and attacking him in a bear hug.

Ruby could barely breathe, "B-barbarian! I can't breathe!" Sapphire released him and then smacked him for calling her that. And they argued the whole way there...much to May's discomfort.

* * *

_Back in Pallet Town,_

"BLUE!" A voice shouted, Blue finished adjusting her gloves to fit her perfectly while spinning in her black fancy dress, she ignored the yell. "BLUUUUUUUE!" The voice screamed again,

Blue sighed and ran over to her window and opened it to see Red, "What?"

Red was with Ash and they both waved hello, Blue gave them an annoyed look. "HI? That's what you interrupted me for?"

"Ah, no." Red shook his head. "Me and Ash are going to pick up Yellow in Viridian City and then we'll all meet up in Celadon, alright?"

Blue nodded, "Kay...and, is Green up yet?" _'Of course not'_ She mentally giggled at this.

"You know how Green is." Ash laughed, "He might stay asleep all day, so that's why we're sending you to wake up Mr. emo." Blue nodded. "Kay!" Blue spun on her heels and dashed out of her house as Red and Ash left for Viridian,

_'Time to annoy the cutie! Hehe!'_

Blue ran to Green's house, she knew Mr. Oak or more over Professor Oak, Green's grandfather, would already at the high school by now, and the only one who'd be at his house instead of Green, would be his elder sister, Daisy.

Blue knocked on the door, "Helloooooo? Anyone home?" She spoke perkily.

"Come in!" Daisy called out,

Blue opened the door to find Daisy grooming her Pokémon in a well styled manner. "Hi, Daisy!" Blue smiled,

"Oh! Blue! Green's probably upstairs sleeping...I don't mind if you wake him up!" Daisy giggled.

"Hmm, well I'll get right to it!" Blue ran up the stairs to Green's room

Blue walked into his room quietly. She found Green almost completely under the sheets, Blue giggled and tiptoed towards him.

"Greenie~" Blue whispered, she ruffled his hair. "Hey cutie, time to wakey-wakey~" Blue giggled, Green groaned, shrugged it off and rolled over, not wanting to get up. "Aww! You look so cute like that!" Blue squealed and got out her camera, "Picture time!" Blue started taking pictures, "So kawaii!~"

Green groaned and opened his eyes at the flashing light, "H-H-HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE, PESKY GIRL?!" Green yelled. Blue found that nickname Green gave her a tad annoying, yet cute at the same time for her standards.

"Awww," Blue pouted, "I had to wake you up! Red and Ash ordered me to...and I couldn't pass up the opportunity since you're such a cutie...~"

Green sighed. "You have...three...two-"

Blue started dashing out of the house, running from Green. "Aw! Have mercy on me!" She giggled. _'Great way to start the day!'_

* * *

_At the Celadon High courtyard,_

Most of the students who had gotten there early, had been most likely chatting or in the guys' case, fooling around.

And their was a certain group, talking. This group had a guy with raven explosive hair, wearing a cap with goggles on it, wearing a red sweatshirt with yellow and black shorts who was poking his billiard cue around his skateboard.

The other guy had red, downward hair and his outfit was gray with a red lining. He was really just relaxing against the barbed fence.

A girl, who was wearing a yellow circular hat, and her deep blue pigtails which seemed defying gravity, was rubbing against her white jacket, which was above her salmon turtleneck. She had yellow and black shorts as well.

The other girl, had a large white hat with a ribbon tied around it that showed off her short brown pigtails, her white and red shirt was under her denim overalls. Her white Mary Janes with ribbons kicked against the dirt happily as she skipped,

"Hey! Crys! Goldy, and Silvy!" Lyra, the perky brunette pigtailed girl, chimed.

"What?" Silver, the red head, spoke emotionless.

Lyra pouted, "Whatcha mean 'what'? This is the first day of school!"

"And?" Gold, the boy with the explosive hair, sneered at his billiard cue while flicking it around, "The first day is always the day of school that is always full of bull..."

"You think that about every day of school." Crystal, the deep blue haired girl, faced Gold sternly.

Gold smirked, "Super serious gal, I know I'm sexy, but don't you know staring is rude?"

Crystal smacked Gold's arm. "How dare you say that!" She kicked him in the shin, making Gold hop on one leg.

"AH! MY ARCUES! DAMN, CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE SUPER SERIOUS GAL?!" Gold's namesake eyes flickered with anger,

Lyra tiptoed between the two, "Now! No fighting!" She waved her two pointer fingers at Gold and Crystal.

"I can't ensure that!" Crystal lunged at Gold, about to punch him. Silver grinned as the fight was about to break out.

"HIYA PEOPLE!" A perky Blue dashed in with her arm locked around Green, who wasn't enjoying it.

"Why am I ever so forced to be your captive?" Green rolled his eyes,

Blue giggled. "Awww! You're adorable that's why!" She cooed.

'_How cliché can she be?!'_ Green mentally scorned at her.

"Sup lil' miss sexy!" Gold smirked while being smacked by Crystal _and_ Silver leaving a red mark on Gold's left cheek.

"Ohmigosh!" Lyra squealed as she hugged Blue, "Wait, where there's Blue, her bestie-"

At that second, Red, Ash, and Yellow had rushed in.

"THERE'S YELLS!" Lyra deafeningly screamed, hugging Yellow.

"Hi Lyra!" Yellow smiled as she hugged the perky brunette,

"Now where are they?-" Lyra looked around the area as she spotted some of the Unova teens- Black, White, Cheren and Bianca. "HEY! OVER HERE!" Lyra called out to them bringing them over. "Ok! So, Red, Ash, Green, Blue, Yells, Goldy, Silvy, Crys! Meet Black, White, Cheren and Bianca!"

"Hey!" Black waved. He had brown sorta spiky arranged hair kept in a baseball cap, he was wearing a blue, cyan and white sport jacket and a black shirt, and gray pants and red Pokén-shoes.

White grinned, "Hi everyone!" She had a dark brown high ponytail with side bangs drooping down to her sleeveless black vest while her white shirt was wrapped by her pink strap purse hanging against her denim damaged shorts with her black ankle socks fitting with her black iron boots with pink shoe laces.

Cheren barely looked up from the book her was reading, "Hello." He stated rather quickly. He had casual black hair, his red glasses hanging around his eyes, he was wearing white collared-blue striped jacket with a white shirt with a red lining with his black jeans with his loafers kicking around the dirt, most likely not minding it.

"Hi friends-of-Lyra!" Bianca, a girl with blonde hair capped around her green solo stripped bean hat, she had a orange and white blouse with a long white skirt that wrapped around her orange stockings as she cheered twirling her yellow shoes around.

Cheren closed his book for a moment, "_Friends of Lyra_? Didn't you hear their names?"

"Yes I did, but saying that makes it fun!" Bianca smiled, Cheren decided to not cross Bianca's logic.

White smiled, "I've seen this school before...so has Black and Bianca, but I would like more info on the rest of you."

The others nodded. "Alright, I'll explain everyone in a nuzleaf!" Ash exclaimed. Ash pointed at Red, "THIS is my older bro Red! He is a sophomore this year and he is Green's rival in Pokémon training! Oh and mine too! We're both striving to be the very best!"

Red coughed. "We're trying to be the very best, like no one ever was. Bro, you that me out."

"Oh. Well this is Green! He's like really emo but don't mind that. He's Mr. Oak's grandson, and is really good at getting straight A's." Green glared at Ash, signaling him to shut up.

"Um, okay, so this perky one is Blue. It's her top goal to be a fashionista and a top thief I think?" Ash raised a brow at her.

"NOT TRUE!" Blue pointed at him, "I don't pickpocket Yells, Lyra or Crys!"

Gold glared at Blue. "AND YET YOU PICKPOCKET US?!" Blue nodded cheerfully,

"And oh yeah, she also has a major crush on Green! _Because that's not obvious_..." Ash snickered.

Ash clasped his hands together, "Then there's Gold, the daring-womanizing-perverted-gambling guy! He is a great at breeding Pokémon much to the irony of it. And I figure we'd all know that Whitney totally likes him!" Ash took notice that Crystal glared and looked away.

"Oh, is Crystal jealous?" Ash grinned deviously,

"Me?!" Crystal spat. "Ridiculous! I would never go out or ever like Gold!"

Ash chuckled, "Of course, _Lucy-Mc-Lies-a-Lot!_"

Crystal huffed.

"Oh yeah! Then there's Yellow-"

"Or as we call her, _Red's gal_..." Gold cut him off, snickering.

Red glared at Gold as it look as if actually red flames flared in his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Red yelled at Gold while Yellow blushed.

'_Nooooooooooo!_' Yellow screamed mentally,

"And finally...hey, Red, did we forget someone to pick up earlier?"

Red nervously glanced at his brother, "_Actually_-"

"ASSSSHHHHH!" A familiar female voice yelled,

"Uh-oh..." Ash turned to she a girl with orange hair tied up into a high raised short ponytail, her bright yellow tank top was strapped to her aqua shorts with her red and white Pokén-shoes. It was Misty.

Misty glared at him, "You guys forgot about me! I had to walk from Cerulean to Celadon! My feet ache!" Misty then fumed at Ash, "ASH, I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!" Misty chased Ash, who looked around rapidly, spotted Dawn and hid behind her.

"DAWN!" Ash rapidly hid behind Dawn, his girlfriend.

Dawn lit up, "Ash it's so great to see you! How are you?"

"I-I'M FINE IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU TOO AND SAVE ME!" Ash spoke rapidly.

Misty growled at Ash, "Dawnie! Please do me this favor and let me kill Ash..."

"_Well_," Dawn joked,

"NO! DEAR ARCEUS NO!" Ash yelped.

_'And my brother, who is a high school freshman...is hiding from a girl...'_ Red rolled his eyes.

The loudspeaker screeched loudly, "All students, welcome to Celadon High school! This may be your first year for some students, but I know some of you have been at this school before," Giovanni, the principal of Celadon High. "I think that you will like how this school runs compared to others. So please, enjoy your first day, have a good Monday!"

Giovanni hung off of the loudspeaker.

"Silver!" Blue turned to him, "Giovanni is your dad, right?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah." He stated unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong, Silvy?" asked Lyra in a worried tone,

"Nothing." Silver shook his head. "We just all have to get to class, so, let's go."

The others nodded, "Hey, bro, Cheren, since you two are sophomore...we'll see you at lunch, right?" Ash, Green, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Lyra, Black, White, and Bianca took off while Yellow stayed.

"Yup! Catch you later guys," Red and Cheren were about to take off for their class.

But Red lingered for a moment, and ran over to Yellow quickly,

"_Word to the wise, don't let them intimidate you_." Yellow nodded in confirmation and took off with the others.

* * *

_In Mr. Rowan's class,_

A man wearing a brown trench coat with brown tied loafers paced around the room. "Okay, my name is Professor Rowan, your teacher for first period and I assume."

A class with May, Sapphire, Paul, Kenny, Harley, Brianna, Whitney, Falkner, Jasmine, Morty Ruby, Brianna, Georgia, and Ursula sat quietly in their seats.

"Hey, Harley," May whispered, "Why weren't you there earlier?"

"Cause. An old friend of mine is coming to this school." Harley responded a little perky.

"Awesome!" Sapphire and Ruby spoke at the same time,

Mr. Rowan spotted them, "MISS SAPPHIRE, MISTER RUBY, Do you have a good reason for interrupting my class?"

Sapphire and Ruby paused. "Ummmm," they slumped lower into their seats.

"Well-" Mr. Rowan started,

Ash, Green, Blue, Yellow, Misty, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Black, White, and Bianca bursted in. "MR. ROWAN! WE'RE HERE!" They shouted.

Mr. Rowan gave them a look, "Ah, you the lot of you...go take your seats..." All the students took their seats. "And Miss Crystal, is it? Your mother called, saying something important, so I'll check with that after class."

"Oh..." Crystal sighed, slightly tearing up, luckily no one noticed.

"Anyways students," We have a few new classmates and we here they are." Mr. Rowan spoke as five other students came through the door.

"Ahem," Mr. Rowan started, "Class, meet Drew Hayden, Curtis Caster, Yancy Corvell, and then Nate and Rosa Univian."

Drew had grass green hair, a black shirt with a open purple jacket, black jeans and green and white shoes. "Hey," he waved. Harley pointed at him, symbolizing to May, Sapphire, and Ruby that this was the old friend that was coming to Celadon.

Yancy had short pink hair, mostly covered by her pink and white hat. She wore a cornflower and white dress with baby blue shoes. Her hot pink purse dangled as she played with her fingers, "H-hi..." She spoke shyly.

Curtis had blonde-greenish hair with a cap worn above. He had a light green vest And had a long sleeved gray shirt along with gray pants with maroon shoes. "Hello!" He greeted happily.

Nate had spiky fallen brown hair with a red visor worn around his head. He had a deep blue jacket with an aqua shirt underneath. He had light gray shorts with long black socks with multicolored Pokén-shoes. "What's up?" He laughed,

Rosa had long pigtails with two buns at the top of the pigtails. And she had a pink and white sun visor. She wore a pink and blue shirt with a Pokéball design and a yellow skirt with black tights and cyan and yellow laced Pokén-shoes. "Hi people!" She grinned.

"Okay. Now, take your seats." Mr. Rowan ordered,

Yancy sat next to Rosa and Nate, and Rosa sat next to Yancy and near Curtis, and Drew sat behind May.

Drew tapped May, "Oh hi!" May smiled, "You must be Drew, Harley's friend!"

Drew nodded. "Yeah I am. But, I have to say, you're even prettier than Harley described." Drew smiled at May,

"O-oh...well me and my sis Sapphy are twins so, we look exactly the same, so you'd be calling us both pretty!"

Drew took a look at Sapphire and shook his head, "Nope! I can see the difference. You have an endearing sparkle in your eyes, your complexion is much like that of a rose's! In fact..." Drew pulled out a rose which most likely came from his backpack.

May marveled the rose. "Oh...thank you Drew!" May smiled at Drew,

"It's no problem!" Drew grinned, "The rose is as pretty as you."

May felt her face heat up and turned away, "H-how kind of you to say..." At that moment, Sapphire grinned deviously at her.

"Soooo, your new boyfriend?" She laughed.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" May asked her sister in panic.

Sapphire grinned even more, "Hahaha, never mind! Yer wouldn't understand!"

May huffed and turned around. Ignoring her sister.

"Okay..." Mr. Rowan started, "Now I'll take attendan-"

"STOP I'M NOT LATE!" Lyra bursted in, cutting Mr. Rowan off, making the whole class burst into laughter.

'_H-how did she come in late?! She was following us!_' Silver mentally questioned Lyra.

"Oh, alright Miss Lyra...take a seat next to Crystal..." Mr. Rowan sighed,

Lyra ran over to her seat and saw Crystal crying.

"_Crystal?!_"

* * *

**_Minipichu_: YAAAAY! LONG CHAPTER!**

**_Juli-sama14_: *now hyper* SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUY GO THROUGH THAT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**_Minipichu_: Ummm, so I wanted to explain Pokén-shoes, so basically their like the most popular brand of shoes in Kanto...so yeah.**

**_Juli-sama14_: I WANT A PAIR OF POKÉN-SHOES!**

**_Minipichu_: And also, I know in the manga Prof Birch is Sapphire's dad and Norman is Ruby's dad but I had to mix things around to add May and Max, so sorry for confusion!**

**_Juli-sama14_: SO...JULI-SAMA14 &amp; MINIPICHU SIGNING OFF, **

**_Minipichu &amp; Juli-sama_: BYE-BYE! *waves* REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Student Problems

**_Minipichu &amp; Juli-sama14_: HI! WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO OF POKÉ-HIGH!**

**_Juli-sama14_: Thankies for the reviews and now we'll give shout outs to the people who reviewed! May I have the scroll of paper Pichu?**

**_Minipichu_: *hands over the scroll***

**_Juli-sama14_: Thank you! Ahem, and now, thank you for reviewing- Phantomgirl7, Demigodofawesomeness, OthelloFurtherOutburst and ME!**

**_Minipichu_: Oh and I'll thank the people who followed and favorited- Ashachu1117, Sailor Anime 14, Phantomgirl7, TheGhost23, MuffinMurf and Juli-Sama14! THANK YOU ALL! Now, *yanks Black out of story* please do the disclaimer!**

**_Black_: Kay. Minipichu &amp; Juli-sama14 don't own Pokémon and never will, so I AM ALIIIIIIVE!**

**_Juli-sama14 &amp; Minipichu_: HEY!**

**_Juli-sama14_: We wouldn't kill anybody!**

**_Minipichu_: I might kill off someone if I did...heh heh, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Black_: *leaps into story***

* * *

**POKÉ-HIGH: Chapter II: Student Problems**

* * *

_While Ash and the freshmen were stuck in Mr. Rowan's history class, and the sophomores were rambling on in Ms. Erika, the health teacher,-'s class..._

_All rambling on, except for Red._

Red was nearly asleep with boredom as the teacher rambled on and on about school rules, policies and the dress code, that no one truly followed.

'_So damn boring..._' Red thought as he traced his eyes around the room.

Around him mumbling was a cluster of five at a table, one was a girl with honey colored hair with a black and red dress with a pink hat and white sunglasses on top, another being a tan skinned girl with chocolate haired curled pigtails and she was wearing a bright, bright pink top with black bows aligned on it with her denim shorts with black frills dancing as she kicked her legs from her chair. Third being a guy with ashy hair with a red cap with gray shades and he was wearing what assumed to be a blue track outfit, _trying to stand out?_ While he was sitting next to the pigtailed haired girl, a guy with ginger hair and was wearing a emerald shaded shirt with his green backpack hanging over just above his gray pants and grassy green kicks was sitting next to the blonde. The final one sitting at the end of the table was a guy with a strange black hat, with a black shirt that had a Vanillite design in the middle while he was wearing orange shorts and yellow and black sneakers.

Red didn't want to look around the room to see the other students, that cluster seemed to have the most mature students. '_The popular kids?_' Red dawdled the thought in his mind, '_They're new kids? Dunno,_'

Ms. Erika caught sight of Red, who wasn't really paying attention. "Um, Red! Please pay attention!" She wasn't really the type to yell at all.

"Oh! Sorry, Ms. Erika!" Red apologized with starching the back of his head.

"Well class, enough of the rules, now I want to know about my new class! I know about most of you, but I see new faces and I want to start fresh so," she saw Iris raise her hand.

"Yes. Go ahead Iris, stand up and introduce herself," She was in Red's cluster, and she shyly stood up.

She had purple hair tied up into a three way ponytail with a ribbon, and she wore and flavescent and pale pink ribbon dress with white tights and she had pink, yellow and white shoes. "Hello, my name is Iris, I love Dragon types and I want to be a Dragon Master. I like reading, and my favorite movie is _The Little Luvdisc_." said Iris, her nerdy side shining through.

Red saw a guy with flavescent shaded hair shoot a small smile at her, and Cheren raised his hand, "May I go next?" He asked, to which Ms. Erika nodded. "Hello, I'm Cheren. I'm from Unova and my goal is to become a Gym Leader there."

'_That sounds cool_' Red thought, even if he had met Cheren not to long ago.

Ms. Erika grinned nicely. "That's good. Hmm, Trip, why don't you go next?"

The guy with flavescent shaded hair and a black hooded shirt with an orange jacket, gray jeans and navy blue Pokén-shoes Trip was reluctant to go up he gave in, "Fine. Okay, I'm Trip. I'm from Unova as well, I like to train Pokémon and make them stronger and my goal is to be the top rank trainer." Trip finished, '_Reminds me of Green,_' Red started to think of his goal as well.

"Zoey, would you like to give it a shot?" Miss Erika asked a redish-orange straight spiky hair and style shades. She wore a maroon long sleeved shirt with an orange vest and aqua jeans and light brown boots. Zoey just looked at her teacher before stepping up.

"Hi, I'm Zoey, I'm from Sinnoh and I want to be a great Pokémon trainer and a coordinator, hopefully a master at it." She said before sitting back down.

Ms. Erika finally looked over to me, "Red, are you okay with introducing yourself?" I nodded and stood up.

"I'm Red. I'm from Pallet Town. Me and my bro are aiming to be Pokémon Masters!" I exclaimed. Ms. Erika pointed towards the cluster who I saw before, I saw the guy with the blue outfit, stand up.

"Hello, I'm Calem and I'm from Kalos, and I want to catch a legendary Pokémon one day." He sat down quickly after that.

After Calem, the girl with chocolate toned pigtails stood up, "Hi! I'm Shauna and I wanna be a world traveler!" She said in a perky tone and she sat down with a satisfied smile on her face. Shauna clasped her hands behind her back as the honey-haired girl stood up.

"Hi, I'm Serena, and I want to work a Pokémon hospital!" '_Sounds like a job Yells would like, they'd be fast friends if they met_' Red kept his thoughts on how his classmates seemed so similar to his childhood friends. '_Shauna even seems as perky as Blue_'

Serena poked the ginger, signaling him to stand. "O-oh. H-hi, I'm Trevor...and I want to complete the Pokédex." After that, the guy with the Vanilite design stood up.

"Hey! I'm Teirno and I want to be the best dancer with a Pokémon crew!" '_Trevor seems shy, much like Yells, and Teirno seems outgoing like Ash_' Ms. Erika waltzed over to the cluster left of Red's and pointed to the a girl with fiery red hair that was wrapped in a messy ponytail.

"Flannery, would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked the red headed girl who was wearing a small tank with a fire design on it along with grayish-aqua jeans.

"Sup! I'm Flannery and I'm from the Hoenn region, I love fire types and I want to build a whole team of them!" She sat down next to Steven, a friend of Red's from last year. '_If Erika picks Steven to speak, then he can't back out!_' Flannery thought to herself as she smirked, possibly scaring Steven a little. Ms. Erika, oblivious to Flannery's actions, called on another person.

"How about...Steven?" Steven, who had pale blueish-silverish hair and wore a gray outfit, stiffened. '_Crud! Why me?!_' He cursed Flannery for this.

"Hello. My name's Steven, I originate from Hoenn and I like training Steel types. One day I strive to be the Champion of the Hoenn League." He quickly sat down, glaring at Flannery while his face was heated with embarrassment. "Hate speaking in public and you know it..." he whispered.

Flannery only smirked. "Wasn't my fault."

Before Steven could even speak though- Ms. Erika sent a knowing look at them, sending guilt at Steven. "Marley, please introduce yourself." Ms. Erika truly didn't expect much words out of her. She wore a black and white gothic lolita dress with black stockings, chess styled boots, and a white ribbon attached to her short black hair.

"Hello, I'm Marley, and I'm intelligent. I like Pokémon, much like Shaymins, action movies, and heavy metal." She spoke before sitting down. Ms. Erika only expected much out of Marley's quite personality,

"Riley, please introduce yourself as well." Marley didn't feel to keen on Ms. Erika's perky smile with that statement. A guy with a blue sky-styled fedora above his black hair and his blue jacket and his navy blue pants and similar colored shoes.

"Hey I'm Riley, and I like to visit Iron Island, and my best Pokémon are my two Lucarios." He said nonchalantly then sat down.

Ms. Erika then pointed to two teens. One with blonde hair and his hair up two separate ways and he was wearing a white and orange shirt with a green scarf and gray jeans as well as brown Poken-shoes. And the other had a red paperboy-cap and a red scarf along with a black and white single striped vest with blue jeans and red and white Poken-shoes, not to mention he was chomping on a rice ball. "Please introduce yourselves."

The blonde dude stood up; "Hey I'm Pearl and I really, really wanna be a stand-up comedian with Dia over here! We like to practice our manzai! And- I hate when people think my name is girly when it really isn't!" Pearl quickly sat down afterwards.

Dia stopped gnawing on the rice ball for a moment. "Oh, hi my name is Diamond but you can call me Dia. I want to be a comedian like Pearl said but I also want to be a chef. My hobbies are telling jokes and cooking...and oh yeah- also I like to eat."

Marley only saw Riley look at Ms. Erika for a sec, and turned away. "Janine, or shall I call you the class ninja?" She grinned at the purple haired girl with a spiky short ponytail wearing a black ninja outfit with a pink cape flowing behind, stood up as the class looked in awe and amazement at her outfit. "Please state your introduction." Ms. Erika finished.

"Hiya! I'm Janine and Imma ninja! I love shurikens, toxic and tacos!" She aimed her fist in front of her, proud of her statement.

'_What a weirdo..._' Trip thought at her personality. Ms. Erika continued on with her introductions and soon finished. "Okay class, now I want you to know that this is a safe zone and there are no judgements. Furthermore, this is health class, so there are subjects of topic that may make you feel uncomfortable..." '_Dear Arcues, she can't be talking about-_' thought Maylene who had pink hair and a bandage above her nose along with one on her right arm and wore a martial arts outfit.

'_Eep! Eww, no, don't mention that!_' Shauna squeaked in thought and covered her face with her hands, and Calem patted her on the back signaling her that it was alright. "T-thanks Cal..." Shauna sighed,

Janine covered her ears and started singing loudly, not to mention _very off key_.

"Ah, class please be mature about this!" Ms. Erika pleaded of her class to which the rest of the class sighed, '_Eww, may I wish Green, Yells, and Ash good luck in this class...Blue and Misty may handle this just fine._' Red pondered the thought of how could his friends possibly ever handle this class.

"But we already know about when a mommy and a daddy love each other, they have bow-chika-wow-wow! We don't need to learn it again!" Iris exclaimed. Trip gave Iris a strange look,

"IRIS!" He yelled slightly, Zoey covered her ears and Cheren faced his head to the desk in embarrassment.

"No! Don't say it!" Tate and Liza, twins from cluster four, screamed in unison.

Iris looked up at Trip, "What? It's true!" Trip, Zoey, Red, Cheren sweatdropped anime style and they all had one similar thought in mind.

'_This is gonna be a **long** day_'

* * *

After the first class for pretty much everyone went by, they stood in lines in the halls.

"Hey! Bro!" Ash called out to Red, as well as the other tagging along to greet.

Red smiled, "So how was Mr. Rowan's class?"

"Decent." Ash sighed.

"And? What's wrong?" asked Red.

He only noticed Yellow and Blue shiver, and a thought popped into his mind, "What are you guys going to be studying next week?" The second week of school was never truly any cakewalk at this school. Each class would either be learning something gross, creepy, scary, frustrating or just flat out disgusting.

"The...Veilstone Myths..." Yellow spat out weakly.

'_Figures. Creepy, gross and scary it is._' Red mentally cursed at how Rowan could ever pick something like that to teach about.

"Hey!" Zoey called out and Cheren, Trip and Iris greeted as well.

"Hey guys." Red stated with a grin.

The other five Kanto group stared in mystery at the four whom Red were talking to.

"Oh." Red instantly remembered, "Guys, this is Zoey, Trip, Iris, and well we've already met Cheren."

The five of the remaining Kanto team greeted.

"Ah! You must be the blonde that Red kept on mentioning!" Zoey pointed at Yellow. "So what? Are you his girl or something?"

Yellow panicked, "What?! N-no! We're just friends!"

Zoey chuckled. "Hear that Red? You just got rejected!"

"R-rejected? Didn't you hear her?! She said we we're just friends!" Red corrected Zoey.

"Hmph." Zoey looked at Ash, "Don't I know you?"

"Yeah. You're Dawn's bestie, right?" asked Ash,

Zoey had remembered. "Oh yeah! You're her guy! Ash! Ha, stupid of me to forget."

"Really wouldn't be the first time someone's forgot Ashy boy." Green grinned,

"Oh shut up!" Ash pouted,

And Trip laughed. "Nice one dude!" He and Green highfived,

"Thanks." Green laughed as well.

Blue's eyes started to shimmer, "Wow! So moe~! I've never seen Mr. Emo truly laugh before!"

Green sighed. "And this is Pesky Girl..." He spoke pointing to Blue,

"Haha!" Iris grinned. "You guys seem pretty cool to me!" She gave them all a thumbs up.

Ash faced Red directly, "Bro, and since you said Mr. Oak's English class and also Ms. Cynthia's music class was great, would you still write songs there?"

"You write songs?" Trip questioned,

Red nodded bashfully. "And I kinda...like to play the guitar too, and such..."

Cheren was dumbfounded, "Wow! I could never do that! Not to mention I'd never expect that...oh! No offense."

Red shifted his right hand, "Oh, I don't mind!" Red himself was eager to change the topic of discussion and quickly changed the subject. "So! We'll se you all at lunch so, catch ya later!"

Ash, Blue, Green, Yellow and Misty all departed to Mr. Elm's class, who taught math. Red dismissed as he and the other sophomores went into French class...taught by none other then-

"Bonjour mon nouveau groupe d'étudiants!" Mr. Sycamore greeted them all happily.

As they took their seats, the sophomores just looked at each other. "I don't understand what you're saying!" Iris exclaimed.

"Haha!" Sycamore chuckled at Iris's words, "It means- _hello my new group of students_! And I assume that each of us will get along greatly! Now, are any of you from Kalos?" Asked Sycamore, to which Calem, Serena, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno raised their hands. "Ah, très bein!" Sycamore clapped.

"Can you please stop speaking French? I still don't understand what you're saying!" said Iris in frustration.

"Well, then I think you can learn a lot from this class then!" Sycamore laughed, "Calem, Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno, is it? Why don't you show an example to the class?" He asked to which they nodded,

They stepped up to the front of the room. "Okay! So, _bonjour_ means hello!" Serena grinned happily,

"And," Calem continued, "_Très bein_ means very good."

"Well that's a start." Red pointed out.

"_Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi_ means today is Monday!" Shauna chirped in a perky tune,

Trevor spoke, "And, _au revoir _means goodbye."

Tierno pitched in. "_Comment allez-vous_ means how are you!" Sycamore clapped for the five,

"Very good! That's very good French right there, for now, we'll go over the basics." Sycamore stated,

'_That won't the too hard, will it?_' Steven thought in worry.

The class seemed to be surprised and frustrated at the thought of French class becoming more advanced every day, making every day, _and every test_, extremely difficult.

'_I'm so going to fail this class..._' Iris whined mentally,

Trip looked over to Iris, "You won't fail." Iris looked at him in shock,

"C-can you read minds?" Iris squeaked out, Cheren hushed the two. While it humored Red that they all decided to sit together like in health class.

Iris blushed a little, "Stupid of me to think you can read minds, right?" '_But...you can't sense what I think of you..._' She thought.

Trip shrugged and grinned. Cheren, Zoey and Red eyed them while smirking. "W-what?!" Trip spat at them.

"Nothing..." Red says slyly. Zoey grinned evilly, and passed a note to Cheren.

_**-Let's scheme to get them together- Cher **_

Was what the note said,

**_-And pass this note to Red too-_**

Cheren smirked. "Here Red, this is for you."

Red skimmed it and he had a smug look in his eyes, "Can do."

"Zoey, we're in." Cheren told her quietly.

"In on _what_?" asked Iris.

Cheren had to think of a lie, "Oh, it's nothing, just private, uh, band practice...yeah." says Cheren, telling what ever popped into his head.

"Band practice?" Trip eyed Red, "I know Red plays the guitar..., but Zoey? Cheren? Dawn never said you played an instrument, and Cheren, you play an instrument?"

"I do it alone, no one knows. Cheren can play bass, and I play keyboard. Surprised you didn't know." Zoey spoke, lying through her teeth.

Iris and Trip were about to say something, but- "Students please pay attention." Mr. Sycamore spoke sternly.

Iris boredly turned back to her teacher, "Sure Mr. Sycamore..." She spoke rather dryly.

Meanwhile- Zoey, Red, and Cheren were texted each other.

**_So any ideas?_** Zoey sent the two,

**_I know who we need on board._** Cheren typed in reply.

**_Who?_** Red inquired curiously.

Zoey responded _**Yeah who?**_

**_Serena._** Cheren typed extremely quickly,

**_Why?_** Red asked again.

_**She was known to be a good match maker in Kalos...that's what I heard.**_ Cheren typed.

Zoey continued to chat, _**Hmm, sounds good to me. What are you planning?**_

Cheren decided to close the conversation. **_We'll all talk after school._**

**_Kk._** Zoey turned off her phone, but she found Mr. Sycamore glaring at her.

"Miss Zoey, care to repeat what I just said?"

Zoey stared at her cluster mates and back at Sycamore. "Ummm, that you wanted to applaud the Kalos teens?" Mr. Sycamore blinked.

"It seems you were paying attention after all." He walked away from their cluster. Red and Cheren chuckled and then focused on the class. Zoey shot daggers at them.

"_Not funny..._" She mutter under her breath,

* * *

In Mr. Elm, the math teacher,-'s class, he went on about the class rules and what he expects from all of the students.

TAP, TAP, TAP

Gold, who was in the same cluster as Silver, Crystal and Lyra, tapped and ran the tips of his fingers on the edge of his notebook, which was annoying Crystal greatly.

TAP, TAP, TAP

"Could you PLEASE stop that?" Crystal narrowed his eyes at Gold in spite.

"Why?" asked Gold. "It's not hurting you or anything." he sneered.

Crystal growled, '_Smart aleck_' "Just stop, cause it's annoying, but not as nearly annoying as you!"

"Deal with it." Gold threw a smug look back at her.

Lyra turned to Silver, attempting to ignore her fighting friends. "Are they ever going to stop?" She pouted.

"Eh, they always fight like this. It mostly starts from the stupidity and rashness of Gold. But Crystal's stubbornness and strictness is also a big flaw in her." Silver spoke, loud enough for the two to hear.

Gold ignored Silver's and Lyra's animosity to how he and Crys fight. "I know you said that. I'm just bored, so I had to do something."

"So you just HAD to tap your notebook endlessly?" Crys spat at him,

"Yup."

Crystal sighed, 'Why does nobody have to deal with him other then me?' She mentally cursed at Gold. Away from her anger, Crystal noticed when Lyra mouthed - _Are you okay? I know your were crying before? Why?_

_I'm fine, okay?_ Crystal mouthed out.

Away from the Johto Quartet, which two of them where squabbling like baby Spearows, another cluster in which May, Sapphire, Drew, Ruby and Harely were sitting at, they were all whispering quietly. But they were all keeping their eyes on a certain blonde.

They were staring at Yellow, who was sketching something on her drawing pad. She was sitting in a cluster, all by herself. She only had her eyes glued to her sketches.

While she was just sketching away, in a different cluster, with Ash, Green, Blue and Misty sitting, Blue peered her eyes at her blonde best friend, and she raised her hand. "Mr. Elm? May I go sit at Yellow's table? Can Ash, Green and Misty come as well?"

"Sure." says Mr. Elm before he continued to talk.

Blue walked over to Yellow, bringing Ash, Green and Misty. "Hey," Blue whispered.

"Hey..." Yellow whispered before returning to her sketching again, but she happened to notice the people at Curtis's table and May's cluster whispering about her.

The other four sitting at her table just ignored the fact that other people were just staring at her. "Why we're you sitting by yourself?" Ash asked, attempting to break the ice.

"Something wrong?" Misty continued.

"I'm fine. I didn't know where you guys were until after class started, and didn't feel like getting up." says Yellow,

Green nudged Blue, signaling her to talk to her bestfriend. "You know that's not true. What's up?" asks Blue.

"It's nothing."

Blue peered her eyes at Yellow once more. "Alright." She faked a smile, but the three of them only stared at the both of them strangely.

Aside from them- May, Sapphire, Drew and Harely continued to whisper about the blond who was drawing. "You know that blonde girl?" Drew asked May. "I kinda feel bad for her since it doesn't look like she has many friends."

"Not true! Yellow has lots of friends!" May protested, "Right, Sapphy? Ruby, Harely?"

"Right May!" says Sapphire. "Yellow, she's friends with other students around the school, so that's why it looks like she doesn't have any friends." She spoke,

"And she hangs around Misty, Ash and Green sometimes." Harely stated.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah! And also she's friends with Red."

"Not to mention, Blue is her bestie!" May pointed at him. "Ah, Drew, you just don't know much about this school or it's students yet!"

Drew sighed, "Yeah...maybe I don't...not yet anyways."

"Okay class," Mr. Elm abruptly broke the class into silence. "I hope you all understand that this IS math class, and it will become difficult for some of you over time. But nether the less, I will explain every thing you don't understand."

'_Then explain to me why is everything so difficult..._' thought Black who was sitting at a huge cluster of him, White, Bianca, Nate, Rosa, Yancy and Curtis.

Looking around him, White, Bianca and Rosa were all getting to know each other while they tried to bring Yancy into the conversation. He saw Nate and Curtis just telling jokes.

"Hey Black...that's your name, right?" Black saw that Nate had asked him that.

"Yeah. You're Nate and Curtis, it's very awesome to meet you guys." Black responded,

Bianca perked up at Rosa and Nate, "Yeah you both have the last name, Univian?"

"That's right." says Rosa and Nate in unison,

"So...are you like brother and sister?" Bianca asked.

Nate and Rosa shook their heads rapidly, "No! No! No!" They yelled out,"Our fathers are brothers...and while that may be obvious, we are cousins and still...everyone thinks we're brother and sister." They say in unison.

White's lips for a spilt second formed an _O_ as she peers her eyes at them. "So does it bother you when they say that?"

"No, no! It's nothing really!" says Nate and Rosa. They turn to one another and growl. "Stop saying what I'm saying!" "Me?" "Yes you!"

Bianca laughed. "If only I had some popcorn!" Black laughed full heartily, "Same here!" Curtis started laughing too while White and Yancy said nothing.

"Um, Yancy right? It's really nice to meet you, I'm White!" White grinned perkily. Yancy stayed quiet for a second.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you too." she says in a low voice that they could hardly hear.

White frowned a bit. "Hey are you okay? You're really quiet."

Yancy quickly nodded, "Yes. I just don't like to talk much that's all."

"Well why not?" says Nate and in response Rosa elbowed him. "What?! It was just a question!"

Yancy laughed at their actions. "Oh I don't mind. I'm just not much of a talker."

"Okay! Maybe we can make you talk then!" White said happily.

"Yeah!" Black cheered. "Soon we'll have you talking non-stop!" Everyone else in the cluster laughed making all the other students stare at them.

Bianca laughed jokingly- "Yes we know we're awesome but please don't stare!"

"Yeah, especially like this!" said Nate, widening his eyes as far as they could go and smiling at the other students creepily.

Everyone else laughed, even Mr. Elm. "Everyone stay away from the total creeper!" Curtis chuckled.

"Woah!" Ruby exclaimed as Harely laughed, "Everyone run!"

"Hahaha! I call that my awkward stare!" Nate said.

All the clusters began laughing till their stomachs ached.

"O-okay class, no more laughing time to get down to bui-WOAH!" Mr. Elm tripped and plopped on the floor making the students laugh.

Sapphire laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. Mr. Elm got up and sighed. "Oh- we're almost out of time..." Mr. Elm sighed while the whole class cheered.

"Yeah!" Drew cheered while aiming his pencil at Harely.

Ash suddenly jumped from his seat and rushed towards the door. "Why wait for it to be over? Let's bolt now!"

Mr. Elm shot a look at Ash; "What?! Sit down now!" says Mr. Elm

But at that moment-

**RIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG**

"FREEDOM! HALLELUJAH!" Ash cheered as he darted out the class door and into the halls.

Sapphire, May, Drew and Ruby immediately ran out the door. "LATER SUCKAS!" Sapphire yelled as she ran. The small posse of Brianna, Georgia and Ursula got up from their seats and walked towards the door in a sassy manner.

Bianca skidded out the door as well as Blue. "Bye!" Bianca waved.

"See ya all later!" Blue skipped happily.

All the other freshmen went outside into the halls. "Later all you haters!" Dawn waved as she exited the classroom.

And so, that seemed to equal...a successful classtime; for the students of course.

Mr. Elm himself was quite embarrassed...

* * *

While lunch time itself was going to be a problem, it didn't help that lining up for lunch was an ordeal itself.

The freshmen and the sophomores would line up before the juniors and seniors to go to lunch, but one had slithered his way out of his classroom...

_Lance._

Lance had a black shirt, black slacks, a red leather jacket, red boots- and not to mention he had jet bright red hair. He waltzed his way over to the Kalos kids, of Serena, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno. Calem- on the other hand- was talking with Red, Ash, Green, Trip, Black, Nate, Cheren, Ruby and Drew. But all was fine till he ran into Shauna.

"AH!" Lance fell back as did Shauna when they had a collision. He opened his eyes and narrowed them on the petite tan girl. "Ugh! You brat!" He seethed.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into-" Shauna started.

Lance growled, "NO! Just back of ya dwarf! Shouldn't you be in elementary school?!"

Serena and a lot of other students noticed what Lance was saying to her. "Hey!" Serena says. "You shouldn't talk to her like that!"

"Yeah, that's EXTREMELY rude!" Dawn said as she placed her hands on her hips.

A lot of the students murmured stuff along the lines of: "Hey?! What's this dude's problem?!" "What a jerk!" "Oh my gosh, is she okay?!" "What kind of guy talks to a girl like that?!"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to run into you..." Shauna says.

Lance didn't hold back. "WELL YOU DID. I hope next time you'll watch where your going squirt!" It didn't end there. Lance had also knocked Shauna right onto the ground harshly.

But with the group Red, Ash, Drew, Nate, Black...etc- the guy with the blue track suit and ashy colored hair started to shoot daggers at Lance.

"What a douche..." says Drew.

"Umm...Calem? You alright?" Nate asks due to Calem narrowing his eyes at Lance. But he got no answer.

The group of guys saw Tierno have a smirk and a humorous chuckle. "Heh! Looks like Cal is going into guard-dog-mode."

Unfornately- Lance heard this as well and gave a glare to the aspiring dancer. "Huh? Well what's this Cal guy gonna do? Gonna tell me to _go away_? Puh! Yeah...right. This isn't gonna-" but before Lance could even speak another syllable, Calem dashed over to him and started to choke him.

"**SHUT. UP.**" Calem growled as his piercing gray eyes sent a death warning to the red haired male.

"_Or what?_" Lance said,

Calem's brows pierced in fury. "**OR. I'LL. MAKE. YOU.**" Then Calem tightened his grip and Lance actually gave out a gasp of air. Or at least struggled to.

"_Like to see ya t-try!_" Lance's voice barely whispered. And the rest of the students responded with a bunch of _oohs_.

Calem snickered, "**_Oh reall_**_**y**_**_?_**" In response of a challenge...Calem did, probably the not very civil thing to do, he lifted his left leg a bit and kneed him right in the stomach which resulted in an _oof_ from Lance. The red haired dude had crumbled down onto the floor, but it ended in a smack in the face from Calem. "If you **_EVER_** hurt Shauna again or even make her cry...you'll regret being born. _Remember that_." Calem promptly walked away from Lance as Lance himself scurried away in fear. Calem kneeled down infront of Shauna, who was still sniveling from what had happened. "You okay?" Calem asks.

"Y-yeah..." Shauna was still teared up from what had happened seconds ago. "I'm fine."

Calem gave a hand to Shauna to help her up. "You sure? You don't look okay..."

Shauna's cheeks then had a small tint of red, "Umm...yes...I am...Cal...everyone's staring..."

"Huh?" Calem then looked around him to see it was pretty much true. But...it didn't bug him until he noticed a certain teacher was watching as well; Mr. Sycamore. This really didn't help Calem's train of thought for the first day of school. Already caught doing something wrong. '_Ugh...great! First day of school and already I do something wrong! Moreover, MR. SYCAMORE SAW! How could he **NOT** tell Giovanni? Arcues, I don't want to get suspended on the first day of school..._' Calem thought. But right then, he saw Mr. Sycamore do the zipper movement over his lips. Did that mean he would keep this a secret from Giovanni? He hoped so, even if he didn't understand why.

"C-Calem..." Shauna squeaked; "Thanks..."

Calem shook his head. "No. I don't mind helping you."

All then was broken- "Kyaaaa!" Serena squealed happily. "How cute!"

"Rena..." Calem sighed.

"I'm so serious! Completely, totally, cute you two!" asked Serena curiously.

Shauna closed her eyes tightly and held her hands over her ears. "REEEENAAAA! DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

But before any more embarrassment could be unleashed: "Ok, ok, settle down students." said a professor with gray-ish hair as the walked down the halls in his lab coat.

Red elbowed Green a bit. The first one to get his attention..._the other three just to piss him off._ It wasn't so long till Green was teed off.

"What? What do you want?!" Green whispered.

"Have you talked to your grandpa yet during this whole day?" Red whispered back.

Green shook his head slightly. "No. I might after lunch...we have his class afterwards."

"Ok then...I'll ask Ash about how it went then." said Red.

Green sighed as he knew it was futile to argue with Red or any of his friends at that.

Now away from the minor conflict with Lance which may not have been minor at all, and lead by Mr. Oak, all the freshmen and sophomores headed down to lunch.

* * *

****At Lunch****

If gathering in the lunch line was hectic, then that mean the whole Distortion World broke loose during lunch itself.

All the juniors and sophomores crammed the tables as lunch was Slowpoke tail, leafy greens from the necks of Bayleefs and Moomoo milk.

"Uh..." Yellow stared at her tray, pushing the Slowpoke tail to the end of it with her fork. "I...can't eat this."

"Why not?" Iris asked who was chomping on the delicious tail happily.

"She's a vegetarian. So she doesn't like to eat meat from Pokémon." Blue explained.

Iris cocked her head to the side. "And yet you can eat the Bayleef leaves?"

"Actually-" Green started. "Bayleef leaves from their necks can grow back, much like a Tropius's fruits can grow back, therefore, it's meant to be eaten and causes no harm to the Pokémon. Perfectly fine for vegetarians since it's not actual meat."

"But a Slowpoke's tail can grow back too!" Iris said.

Yellow frowned upon the tail as she kept poking it. "Doesn't matter...still meat."

"You should have known that Iris." Trip snickered.

"So what?!" She retorted, "I bet you didn't know that till Green said it!"

"Did too!" Trip yelled.

"DID NOT!" "DID TOO!" "DID NOT!" The fight went back and forth.

Ash looked over to his brother, "Hey, you doing ok?"

Red nodded. "Yeah! But hey, do you think what happened at the lunch line could happen every day?"

Trip and Iris paused. And everyone at the table froze.

'_...Did I just say something I shouldn't have?_' Red thought. "Ummm, did the world just break?"

"Huh?" Green asked. "No, we just never thought you'd bring up something normal."

"Normal?!" Red spat. "What are all the words I say are what a crazy Cacturn would?!"

Blue and Misty giggled. "Well, no. Not all the time~!" Blue said.

"Sometimes you could make sense," Misty said. "But most of the time you don't."

"You're almost as bad as Gold." Ash laughed.

Red sneered at his younger brother. "Oh really? But you're ten times worse than both of us combined."

"I can vouch for that." Green said while raised his hand lowly.

Trip and Iris could only laugh as Ash's friends were teasing him.

"Guys, stop it! You're making me seem like a fool in front of these two!" Ash said referring to Trip and Iris. "_BESIDES_, I'm not that terrible, right Yells?"

Yellow shifted uncomfortably in her seat as all eyes were on her now. "W-well maybe crazy isn't the best term...maybe creatively natured is!"

"See guys? _Creatively natured_!" Ash stuck his nose in the air with pride.

"_Oh please-!_" Misty scoffed. "That's just the nice way of saying bonkers."

Ash was about to say something that was either going to be off-handed or something that wouldn't make any sense. And he would've, if it wasn't for-

"HUH?! Whatcha say prissy boy?! Contests are better than battles?! Lies!" Sapphire spat.

"It's not a lie, it's an opinion, barbarian!" Ruby retorted.

Sapphire growled. "Oh really?! How about I clobber that remark right back into ya mouth?!" It was that sentence that had made the whole cafeteria burst into 'oohs'.

"How about you stop talking with that silly accent?! We all know it's fake anyways!" Ruby laughed as most of the guys hollered.

"And we all know you're not classified as a 'guy'!" Sapphire snickered.

Ruby's eyes glared viciously, "WHAT?! Oh puh-lease! And you're not a real girl! What kind of girl swings from vines like some she-ape?!"

"AT LEAST I'M NO DANDELION!" Sapphire yelled at the tip of her lungs.

It didn't took long to have the whole place chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Drew stared awkwardly at the two teens seemingly about to rumble. "D-does this happen a lot?" He asked May and Harley.

"Yes. Since middle school..." May sighed uncomfortably. The new kid had hoped this wouldn't happen a lot, and just like that, she delivers what she calls the mind blowing reality, even if other people expected it.

"That must be a hassle for every day at school." said Drew. "Harley said they were a bit...umm..._**lively**_...but- I didn't expect _this_."

Harley ticked his mind at a thought. "If you must think this is noisy, you'd be surprised during study groups."

The green-haired newbie paused slightly. '_Now I feel bad for May and Harely...I don't think I could stand this ruckus_...'

Everyone was positive it was about to get ugly, and it was about to when Sapphire clenched her left fist and almost gave Ruby a left hook to the face, till-

"HOLD IT, BOTH OF YOU!" A voice shouted. A man with brown hair and shut eyes yelled at the two. Even though he was in a doctor's coat, he looked somewhat ticked at the two teens. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PALKIA DO YOU BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING, CHILDREN?!"

"_C-children?_" Ruby and Sapphire voices dropped to a whisper since they didn't want him to hear them.

All the howls and screams had died down. "AND WHAT WERE YOU ALL YELLING FOR?!"

"Hey-" Iris whispered, "Who's this dude?"

"_Him?_" Red replied. "He's Dr. Brock. The school nurse. He's kind naturally, but dont mess with him."

Dr. Brock coughed, "Well?! Are any of you going to explain yourselves?" No answer. "You two! One of you better start talking!" He said, referring to Ruby and Sapphire.

"Well, you see, Mr. Brock-"

"That's _Doctor_ Brock to you, mister Ruby Brendon Crimson." Brock said with a sharp agitated tone.

Ruby scoffed under his breath. '_Touchy much?_'

"Now, Mr. Crimson, explain."

"Yes well this barbarian had tried to punch me in the face!" Ruby said.

Sapphire had a face of shock and disgust. "Barbarian- Why I outta-!"

"Mister Crimson! Be respectful! Miss Sapphire Odamaki Maple, same goes for you! Now, Miss Maple...Explain your side of the story." Brock pointed to the wild brunette with fangs.

"Well this guy called me a she-ape!" Sapphire growled to the boy with the velvety-red eyes.

Brock put his attention on the male. "Ahem, Mister Crimson, is there something you'd like to say?"

Ruby muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, sir?" Brock asked.

"SORRY." Ruby huffed.

Sapphire darted her eyes away. "Well, I guess in some way...I'm sorry too."

"That's better." Dr. Brock sighed. "AND ALL OF YOU, IF YOU DARE HOLLER LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU BET YOURSELF THAT I'LL TELL PRINCIPLE GIOVANNI!" With that, the tall nurse exited the cafeteria. Not a peep was uttered, everyone was too afraid to talk.

Lyra looked over to her ocean-haired best friend. "_Hey, hey._ Crys."

"Hmm?" The studious girl raised a brow. "What?"

"You still haven't told me what happened." said Lyra.

Crystal gave a little expression of confusion. "And what happened exactly?"

"You know! You. Classroom. Crying. What happened?" The brown eyed brunette asked.

Crystal knew what she was talking about, even if she didn't want to admit it of course. "Oh. Ummm, that. Well..."

She huffed. "Crys, spill."

Unable to cope with the rest of the amount of stress, Crystal dragged Lyra out of the cafeteria and into the hallway so know one could hear.

"Wait! Crys! Wait! What's wrong!?" Lyra asked as she was taken away from the large crowd of her peers.

"Ok, you have to promise you won't tell anyone?" Crys asked.

"Even Gold and Silver?" asked Lyra with a tone of shock. They were their best friends as well. "And Yels and Blue too?" Could it be serious?

Crystal nodded. "_Yes. Even Gold, Silver, Yels and Blue._ You can't tell anyone!"

"But Crys-"

"Lyra!" Crystal huffed. "I'm serious!"

Lyra looked down. "Okay." She really despised keeping secrets from her best friends. Crystal herself was a bit hesitant to tell Lyra an important secret. Once she had told Dawn that they were throwing a surprise birthday party for her when she had specifically told her not to. Not to mention she had done it four minutes after she ordered her to keep the secret. Yes, she was that awful.

But little did Lyra know, the worlds that Crystal would say would most likely break her heart and crush her soul.

"I'm moving."

* * *

**_Juli-sama14_: NOOOOOO LYRA, WHY?!**

**_Minipichu_: MWAHAHAHAHA, WE PROBABLY BROKE MOST OF THE HEARTS OF OUR READERS!**

**_Juli-sama14_: I'M SORRY READERS!**

**_Minipichu_: Speaking of sorry, we're sorry that it took waaaay too long to update the second chapter. It's just that summer turned into more of a chore for both of us.**

**_Juli-sama14_: So we may just not be able to do a Halloween chapter-**

**_Minipichu_: Well we might just post a little side oneshot for that. Hehe~ But that's all up to you guys.**

**_Juli-sama14_: Oh yeah, special shout out to XxCherriesandChocolatexX! We know you've been waiting for this chapter especially so here it is!**

**_Minipichu_: So thanks and see all later!**

**_Juli-sama14 &amp; Minipichu_: SAYONARA!**

***Curtain closes***


End file.
